


And They Were Room-Mates

by TheGreatLibraryFangirl (Mazeem)



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Jess fancies literally everyone, Khalila and Izumi are mentioned, M/M, blowjob, but it is Jess', i wrote dario taking the initiative in a sex scene I'm proud of me, in Britain this would not be underage fuck you America, in Jess' wankbank, set conveniently pre Morgan's arrival, this is not Dario's first rodeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/pseuds/TheGreatLibraryFangirl
Summary: One night when Dario comes back to their room drunk, Jess feels something other than irritation for the "impossibly good-looking" young man.Set pre-Morgan arriving.





	And They Were Room-Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe no-one else has done this yet. Oh well. Carrying the torch for non-canonical ships having underage sex, that's me, apparently. 
> 
> I managed to avoid including the "they had to share a bed" trope ... maybe that'll be next.

Jess was enjoying a rare night with no demands on his time, other than the constant niggling fear that he hadn't crammed enough studying in, and, most importantly, no Dario. He didn't know where Dario was. He didn't care.

So he was doing what he always did when those two things coincided. The same thing, he was sure, that Dario did when Jess wasn't around. 

Enjoying himself.

His breathing was loud in the room. Not quite groans, he didn’t dare let go that much, but loud, ragged breathing. The unmistakable wet sound of his hand moving rapidly.

The building heat that had made him throw off his bedsheets.

The growing tightness in his groin – so, so close now.

All of the enjoyable sensual input ruined in an instant as their bedroom door opened and Dario came through it.

Jess swore in a breathless whisper and scrabbled for the bedsheets. “Knock, for fuck’s sake!” he snapped.

Dario leaned on the doorway and stared blankly at Jess. He looked incredibly drunk, eyes huge and dark in a slack face made pale by moonlight through the window opposite. His dark hair stuck up in all directions. Somehow he still looked gorgeous.

“I was busy,” Jess said, pointedly. For some reason, he even gestured to the damp, raised spot in the bedsheet. Trying to provoke some kind of reaction.

Realisation dawned slowly on Dario’s face. “Oh.” He stared at Jess’ covered crotch.

Jess was fully expecting some kind of size insult, but it didn’t come. Instead, Dario raised a clumsy hand to his mouth, as if to wipe away the remnants of whatever ridiculous amount of alcohol he’d poured down himself.

“Get in the bathroom so I can finish up and pretend you’re not here,” Jess demanded, to break the suddenly tense silence.

“Right.” Dario blinked. His voice was thick. “Have fun.”

He missed the handle to the bathroom twice, but eventually staggered inside.

Jess stuck his hand straight under the bedsheet again, but stopped after only one good squeeze and groaned. “Dario! Shut the fucking door!”

Dario turned from the toilet and gazed blearily at Jess. He’d already yanked his trousers and underwear down and was holding his dick.

Jess was absolutely certain that if he distracted Dario any further he’d just start pissing everywhere. So with an angry grunt he got out of bed and marched to the door to shut it. Paused, just for a second, in the doorway. He’d not bothered grabbing underwear – what was the point, with Dario this drunk and already half-naked himself? And Dario was now blatantly staring at his erection.

He let himself have a good look at Dario’s dick in retaliation, half-hidden in his hand and slack and loose with foreskin. Then he rolled his eyes at himself, slammed the door much harder than he should have, and went back to bed.

As he should have anticipated, that glimpse of Dario’s dick derailed his very enjoyable fantasy about Khalila and Izumi. That in itself wasn’t too unusual; he’d included everyone in Ptolemy House in these kind of thoughts by now, but having a wank about Dario with Dario basically in the same room was probably taking it a bit too far.

The sound of Dario pissing and farting behind the door went a long way to removing the temptation, thankfully.

He bit his lip and gave himself a few soft strokes. If he could hold off until Dario passed out, either in the bathroom or on his bed, which by the look of him he was about to do at any second, then he could hopefully find his way back into that delicious mental image about what Izumi’s boobs might look like, and finish off nice and quickly.

As if the Alexandrian gods were looking out for him tonight, Dario opened the door seconds later.

Dario had apparently completely forgotten that his clothes were around his ankles, because he tripped on them and only caught himself on his bedpost at the last minute. “Fuck!”

Jess sniggered and shifted in bed for a better look at his room-mate's crumpled form.

“Fuck off,” Dario mumbled, and leant his head against the mattress with a sigh.

“Get into bed, you lush.”

After a bit more desultory encouragement, Dario roused himself and clambered heavily to his feet. He sat down on the bed so hard that it bounced, and seemed to suddenly realise his clothing situation. He kicked his legs to try and get the tangled trousers and underwear off, but as his shoes were still on, this was utterly ineffective.

Jess tried very hard not to laugh too loudly. His stomach was starting to hurt with the effort.

Dario must have heard him, because he looked up with a scowl. Then he got distracted and stared, and that was when Jess realised that the bedsheet had slipped off his still hard dick.

On a mad impulse, he gave himself a squeeze. Dario’s eyes tracked it. Well, there we go. Jess’d wondered, idly, as you did, whether Dario might be attracted to men as well as women, and there was the answer.

“Take your shoes off, you idiot.”

To his surprise, that got an answer; a hoarse, “Ok.” Dario bent down and physically wrenched his shoes from his feet. He’d need a new pair now, Jess noted as they went flying. Never mind. He could certainly afford it. Kicking was effective now. Next he stood up and wrestled with his shirt. Buttons tore on that too.

The effort had clearly unbalanced him; he threw a hand backwards for the mattress but missed, and after a bit of frantic wobbling as if he was stood on an unsteady surface, he folded into a heap on the ground.

Jess burst out laughing and had to physically put his hands over his mouth.

After a few gut-busting seconds, Dario stirred. He used Jess’ bed to pull himself up, and sat down on it heavily, rubbing his face.

He was stark bollock naked, and sat on Jess' bed. Even with a drunk face like a crumpled paper bag, he looked like a Greek statue in the moonlight. His free hand was very close to Jess’ leg.

Jess had been too hard for too long not to think about these things.

“You’re on the wrong bed,” Jess pointed out, to keep himself sane.

Dario took his hand away from his face and mumbled, “You’re in the wrong _room_.”

He shifted further onto the bed, and to Jess’ heart-stopping surprise, brushed the back of his hand gently along the outside of Jess’ thigh. “You said you were gonna finish while I was on the toilet,” he said, and ok, his voice was still slurred, but that was shockingly coherent.

“You didn’t take long enough,” Jess said, weakly.

He watched Dario. Dario watched Jess’ erection, which, traitorous thing, twitched at the mere observation.

“I’ll do it, if you want.” Dario’s hand slid over Jess’ thigh, heavy and hot, and stopped with his fingertips a hairsbreadth from Jess’ shaft.

“You what?” Jess couldn’t have just heard that.

“C’mon.” Dario gently pulled Jess’ thigh. Jess obligingly let his hip roll outwards. He felt like he’d suddenly landed in another wank fantasy.

Dario rubbed Jess' inner thigh. His warm fingers were surprisingly soft on the delicate skin. Even the rasp of his writing callus was gentle. He wasn't grabbing, or mauling, or being drunkenly awful in any of the ways Jess might have expected. “C’mon, scrubber. It’ll be good.” Dario's lips were wet and parted, and he licked them as he spoke.

Oh shit. Jess realised what Dario was asking, and it nearly made him come on the spot.

“Ok,” he said, quickly, before Dario changed his mind, or passed out, or fell off the bed. “Do it. Go on.” He propped himself up on his elbows, to see what would happen.

The mere touch of Dario’s hand as he positioned Jess’ dick made his balls tighten.

Dario bent into an impossibly graceful curve that Jess distantly thought Dario’s (beautiful, fully on display) back muscles would definitely regret once the alcohol had worn off and slurped the head of Jess’ dick into his mouth.

His hot, soft, tight mouth. His strong swirling tongue, sending pleasure across the tip that was nearly pain, it was so acute.

“Fuck!” Jess cried to the ceiling, loudly enough that all his previous attempt to stay quiet were rendered futile. His hips thrust up helplessly into Dario’s mouth and he shot his load.

He hadn’t even though to warn Dario, and quite frankly, wouldn’t have had the time, but Dario didn’t seem to mind. Didn’t even flinch, just swallowed each spurt and kept slowly sucking and licking the head, stroking the erect shaft. His eyes were closed. He had such long eyelashes.

Overstimulation made Jess gasp, but he wasn’t going to say stop. No way.

Dario popped off the head, hard and loud, and Jess groaned like he’d been hit. Panting, Dario turned his head to meet Jess’ gaze, and they stared at each other in burning silence for a moment. Dario had saliva glistening all over his chin but he didn’t wipe it away.

 _That’s probably my come, too_ , Jess thought, and a little shiver ran down his spine.

Now there were fingers on his balls, and his inner thighs. Petting, stroking. And now Dario’s heavenly mouth was descending again, further, deeper, until Jess could feel himself bumping the back of it. He stretched his hand to touch Dario’s shoulder, with a vague idea of saving him from gagging (and throwing up all over Jess, on doubt), but Dario opened one eye, endlessly black in the moonlight, and glared.

“Hey, ok, whatever,” Jess said, trying to keep his voice steady from the rising, coiling arousal. “Choke. See if I care.” He laid back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling and resigned himself to panting out loud as Dario worked him back up to the fastest second climax he’d ever had in his life.

It hit him with less of a thunderclap than the previous one. More of a convulsive hot wave that washed all his senses away for a blank, white moment.

“No,” he mumbled, as Dario showed no signs of stopping. “No, Dario, enough.”

His dick felt like it had been turned inside out, and even Dario’s wet-velvet tongue felt like sandpaper.

Dario grunted in assent, and let Jess’ softening dick go. He leaned his cheek on Jess’ thigh. Jess could feel as well as hear Dario's rapid panting.

After a few moments, Jess stopped feeling like he was made of cotton wool, and shoved himself up onto his elbows. Dario looked like he was asleep in that ridiculous position, curled down over Jess’ groin with his head pillowed on Jess’ lean thigh.

“Urgh. Dario. Wake up.” Jess shook his shoulder. Surprisingly, Dario’s eyes opened almost immediately. His gaze was unfocused. “Sit up.” Jess tried to sound firm. “Get back in your own bed.”

“Mm.” Dario nuzzled Jess’ thigh and shut his eyes again.

"No. Fucking sit up." After a bit more bullying and Jess physically pulling him, Dario managed to achieve sitting upright. His eyes were hazy and he was swaying where he sat.

A quick look into his lap showed Jess that Dario was only very slightly hard. Had he had the erection and lost it, or had he just been too drunk to ever get it up? Jess kind of wanted to know. Kind of wanted to see it.

“Are you all right?” Jess thought it was probably ridiculous to feel guilty when Dario had literally asked for it, but his brain was trying to anyway.

“Yeah.” Dario licked his lips. They were a little puffy. In daylight, Jess thought dizzily, they would be red. “You?” He reached and clumsily touched Jess’ arm. Jess gave into the strange urge to run his fingers through Dario’s hair.

“I’m amazing. Your mouth is amazing.”

Dario grinned then, suddenly, wide and happy. “Told you it’d be good.”

Jess rolled his eyes. “Yeah, ok. You can have that as your ‘one time Dario is right this month,’ since you won’t probably remember this tomorrow.”

He carried on stroking Dario’s hair for a bit, attempting to tidy the haphazard strands, until Dario’s eyelids drooped again and he leaned into Jess’ touch.

"Oh, no." Jess slapped his cheek. "Don't you dare go to sleep on my bed."

Dario smirked, sleepily. "It was my bed." 

Jess fought the urge to shove him off the bed.

In the end he had to basically shove, push and haul a stubbornly limp Dario back into his bed. He settled upside-down with his feet on the pillows, but that would do.

“Go to sleep _here_ ,” he said, muscling a pillow underneath Dario's head and catching a few hairs in the process. Dario mumbled something incoherently and curled into a ball.

Jess watched his chest rise and fall for a little while before getting back into his own bed.

Well. Time to pretend this never happened.


End file.
